


transylvania twist

by shudder



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shudder/pseuds/shudder
Summary: Steven’s been excited for this party for weeks, and not just because of the candy he’s going to eat. Him and Amethyst are planning their biggest prank ever.
Relationships: Amethyst & Pearl & Steven Universe, Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Red Team





	transylvania twist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ba_lailah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ba_lailah/gifts).



“Halloween party!” Amethyst screams, swinging down from a beam in the form of a spider on a string. She drops directly in front of Steven, and he recoils, arms in a defensive pose.

“Awe, Amethyst! Don’t scare me like that!” he shouts. She always gets him when he least expects it.

Lightly, Pearl swats Amethyst’s head, who quickly switches back to her normal form and rubs the spot. “That’s quite gruesome. I hope you’re not planning on attending the party like that?” Pearl says, raising an eyebrow and staring Amethyst down until she begrudgingly agrees.

Steven’s been excited for this party for weeks, and not just because of the candy he’s going to eat. Him and Amethyst are planning their biggest prank ever. He grabs her hand and leads her to the loft. They want to target Garnet, and he’s hoping against hope it’ll work this time. She usually figures out their plan before they can even put it on, but not this time! He’s sure they’ll get it working. 

“How about a bucket of water? That one’s a classic!” Steven giggles at the image, but Amethyst shakes her head.

“No, see, we have to do something so out there she’ll never even think of it! How about this,” and as she whispers her plan to Steven, he knows that Garnet is gonna be so surprised she’ll finally fall for one of their pranks. It’ll be so good, Steven thinks. They’re both laughing and high-fiving when Pearl clears her throat and gestures toward the outside door. 

Steven looks over and his jaw drops. In walks Ruby and Sapphire, holding hands. Their plan is never going to work now, not like this! It’s a one-person kind of joke, and anyway he doesn’t think they’ll find it as funny separately. “I thought you guys didn’t like to be apart!” he whines.

Sapphire smiles at Ruby, and gives her hand a little squeeze. The two of them are dressed as a knight and a princess; Ruby sweeps Sapphire into her arms and spins.

“Yeah, usually, but we wanted to do a couples’ costume,” Ruby says, then kisses Sapphire on the forehead. They smile at each other for a moment, before Ruby tosses her princess in the air and she lands on the floor next to her. Of course they wanted to have a themed costume, but now Steven has to retool the prank.

Steven decides the partygoers (who he refuses to admit all live in the beach house with him, so aren’t technically partygoers) need soda and candy while he thinks. He goes to pour soda for everyone, and Amethyst walks up to him with a bounce in her step.

“Hey, Steven,” she says quietly. “I know who we can prank.” There’s a mischievous look on her face as she gestures with her head. “Let’s get Pearl instead.” 

Steven laughs and covers his mouth. “She’s gonna flip!”

“C’mon, Steven, let’s do this!” With a jump, Amethyst turns into a frog, hops around the countertop.

Steven is so excited for her reaction, it’s gonna be so good! He’s practically jumping trying to keep a straight face. “I have a snack for you, Pearl!” He hides frog-Amethyst in his hands before holding out the surprise to her.

“Oh, well, you know I don’t really eat food.” Her eyes glance at Ruby, and then back to Steven. Out of the corner of his eye, he catches Sapphire chuckling behind her hand.

Pushing the “gift” in her direction again, Steven says, “I swear you’ll love it!” He smiles his biggest (and what he hopes is his most believable) smile at her until she eventually gives in.

“Alright, I suppose it can’t hurt to have one little snack.” She smiles hesitantly, before reaching out toward him.

When he opens his hands, Steven starts laughing, and Pearl is visibly taken aback. “Steven what-”

Amethyst turns back into herself, rolling around laughing on the floor. “Oh, we got her! We got her good!”

“Yeah we did!” They high-five, and Ruby and Sapphire start laughing too. Everyone’s having a great time, and he can tell Pearl is too. She loves their pranks.

Ruby says, “Good job, Steven!” 

Pearl goodnaturedly laughs, and heads to the kitchen. “Do you want any soda?”

“Oh, yeah! That’s what I wanted before!” He lets her pour him a glass and thanks Pearl for being a good sport about the prank. “This is the coolest Halloween party ever.”

“Aw, you’re welcome, Steven. Let’s go and dance with the others. I heard Garnet might make an appearance!” She winks, and her and Steven go dance their hearts out.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked this! i tried to make it silly and match the tone of the show (especially with the baby steven episodes you mentioned in your letter!)


End file.
